Ascensor
by rox siniestra
Summary: Ella solo quiero que la tierra la trague para así poder escapar de la confrontación con él. Por otra parte él solo la quiere encontrar, necesita que le aclaren las dudas. Pero un ascensor traerá más que solo una verdad. Traerá un sueño hecho realidad... ADVERTENCIA: Lemmon


**Yo: ¡feliz día del escritor! Bueno para este día les traigo un pequeño regalo…**

**Tsubasa: Te mataran al igual que Kyoya**

**Yo: Vale la pena. Bien debo advertirles otra vez ¬¬ Este fic tiene contenido Lemmon**

**Ryuga: Hasta que te pones a escribir estas cosas**

**Yo: *roja* Mejor cierra la boca que esto es duro para mi. Dark…**

**Dark: Beyblade no le pertenece a la autora del fic ni tampoco los personajes**

* * *

_Madoka Poov_

No puedo dejar de correr. Mi secreto salió a la luz. Necesito escapar… Que nadie me vea por un tiempo. Yo sé que esto esta pasando… Pero desearía que no. ¡Trágame tierra! ¡Quiero escapar!

Solo un poco más… Ya casi llego al ascensor. Escucho esos pasos detrás de mi. ¿Quién me sigue? Dios… Que no sea él.

El sonido de esos pasos aumenta a cada segundo. Ya estoy convencida de que eres tú el que me esta persiguiendo. ¿Para qué me persigues? ¿Qué no te bastó con saber que te amo? ...Genial, ahora estoy llorando. Creo que tengo miedo. Miedo a que solo te burles de mi y mis sentimientos. Un miedo… ¿Qué me deja paralizada? No… NO… ¡NO! Piernas muévanse…

Ahora Kyoya si va a alcanzarme…

_Kyoya Poov_

Llevo corriendo mucho tiempo. Acaso… ¿Se habrá escondido? No la culparía. Seguro que ella pensó que me burlaría de ella. Debo encontrarla. Debo hablarle y… Escucharla. Deberá explicármelo.

Esos pasos otra vez. Ella no esta lejos. Creo que se dirige al ascensor. Si entra ahí… No la alcanzare. Debo darme prisa.

Ahí está. Está quita. Me pregunto ¿Por qué está así? Ya no lo soporto más. Creo que gritare su nombre…

-¡Madoka!

_Madoka Poov_

Oh no… Esa es su voz. Gritó mi nombre. Pero aun no… ¡Si! Mis piernas vuelven a correr. Ascensor no te me cierres…

Él sigue corriendo tras de mi. Ojala el ascensor se cierre antes de que… ¡Ay no!

_Kyoya Poov_

Mis brazos deben poder abrir la puerta. Solo me falta poco para poder abrirla. ¡Maldito ascensor! Ahora… ¿Qué hare? Tengo que alcanzarla. ¡Debo alcanzarla!

-¡Las escaleras!

Esa idea llegó a mí con facilidad. Corro, corro y corro aun más. Cada escalón que bajo me coloca más cerca. Son solo tres pisos más. ¡Nada me detendrá!

Aquí estoy… En la puerta del ascensor. Según marca, ella va por el piso dos. Casi llega a planta baja.

Miro con firmeza la puerta abrirse. Pero solo sale un agente. No hay rastros de ella…

-¿Dónde estas?

_Madoka Poov_

-Eso estuvo cerca…

Supongo que jamás creí usar el truco de los ascensores. Anteriormente hubiera dicho que es una perdida de tiempo. Ahora que me salvaron de esta humillación… Creo que lo usare más seguido.

Esta brisa es muy hermosa. Adoro la azotea de la WBBA… Es muy relajante. Aquí pareciera que mis problemas desaparecen. Pero… ¿Por cuánto tiempo van a desaparecer? No puedo evadir a Kyoya para siempre. Y no creo tener suficiente dinero como para comenzar una nueva vida en otra parte del mundo.

_Kyoya Poov_

Al fin logre sacarle la información a ese agente. Según el Madoka hizo un cambio de ascensor en el cuarto piso. Con el segundo subió. Y creo saber a donde.

Esta vez tuve que subir las escaleras a toda velocidad. No me falta mucho para llegar a donde ella se encuentra. Solo unos escalones más… Ahí esta ella. Reconocería esa silueta donde sea.

-¡Madoka!

_Madoka Poov_

¡AY NO! ¡Ahora no! Piernas por favor…

_Normal Poov_

Madoka sale corriendo en dirección al ascensor. Y el joven de cabellos verdes la seguía de cerca. Cuando ella logra entrar en el ascensor… Él también entra. Y detrás de él la puerta se cierra.

-¡Esta vez no te me escaparas!

El joven de cabellos verdes oprime un botón para detener el ascensor. Lo cual funciona.

-¡Kyoya! ¡Suéltame!

-¡No!

-Pero… ¿Qué quieres d…?

_Madoka Poov_

No lo puedo creer. Mis cinco sentidos me están jugando una broma… ¿O será que acaso esto si esta pasando? ¿Y si es solo un sueño? Si es un sueño… No quiero despertar nunca. Esta es una sensación tan cálida, tan perfecta, llena de muchos sentimientos juntos. Solo… debo dejarme llevar. Él es mi príncipe… No, no es mi príncipe. Él es mi rey salvaje. Y por eso es que lo amo. Y este acto es la prueba… La prueba de que él… Siente lo mismo. Un sentimiento compartido. Esa es la posesión más preciada que tengo ahora. Y todo gracias a este tierno gesto, él cual esta lleno de su ser, su salvaje e indomable ser.

Ese es el mejor contacto que tengo con Kyoya. Es aquel tierno y adorado contacto… El contacto que he anhelado durante tanto tiempo. El contacto de sus labios.

_Kyoya Poov_

La traigo más a mí. Su cuerpo será mio. Solo mio… Hare que todos entiendan que ahora ella y yo nos fundimos en un mismo ser. No me importa lo que piensen los demás. No me interesa que no me comprendan. Este es mi sentimiento, mis intenciones, y mis derechos de libertad.

Ahora que comienzo a sentir el gusto de sus labios lo noto. Noto que me deja llevar la iniciativa. No es algo que no me esperara. Es como el sabor a fresa que tienen sus labios…

Mis manos bajan solas. Parece un impulso… La deseo. La deseo con todo mí ser… Este es un impulso que no controlo. Ahora la acorralo en la esquina del ascensor. Esto es más fuerte que yo.

Quiero llegar más lejos…

_Madoka Poov_

¿Hasta donde piensas llegar Kyoya? Esto se sobrepasa a todo lo que cruza por mi mente… Acaso… Me harás tuya tan pronto. Eres salvaje pero esto es propasarse…

_Normal Poov_

-Kyoya… Para por favor…

-No puedo

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque quiero que seas completamente mía

-Kyoya… Ah

_Kyoya Poov_

Ese gemido las besar su cuello es como música para mis oídos… Es la melodía que quería escuchar. No en mucho tiempo… ella será solo mía.

_Normal Poov_

Kyoya comenzó a quitarle el chaleco a la castaña. Besándola más y más. No separan sus labios hasta que ella comenzó a sentir la falta de aire. Fue ahí donde él aprovecho para quedarse en cuero. Dejando su torso desnudo.

Ella siente como sus mejillas subían a un tono carmesí. Y un calor le recorre todo el rostro.

Él sonríe al verla así.

-Te vez linda así…

Es susurro es el que ella sienta la confianza.

Las manos del joven de cabellos verdes comienzas a descender hasta los muslos de la chica… Nota que había muchas cosas que evitaban llegar a lo que él buscaba. Y comenzó a quitarle la falta. Mientras que ella se quitaba los zapatos con los pies, ya que sus manos estaban ocupadas jugando con los cabellos del joven.

Él empieza a imitar el acto de la joven castaña y se quita los zapatos de la misma forma.

Sus manos se posicionan en la pequeña cintura de la joven. Él comienza a levantar la remera de ella de una forma delicada… Se nota que no le quería hacer ningún daño a la joven castaña.

De pronto ella quedó únicamente en ropa interior. El joven de cabellos verdes al verla en ese estado sonríe de manera bastante lujuriosa. Y ahí es cuando él empieza a bajar el cierre de su pantalón. Y tras unos segundos… quedar en boxer.

Ella al notar la silueta que proyectaba el joven se sonroja rápidamente.

Kyoya se acerca a ella aun con la sonrisa de lujuria en su rostro. Toma las muñecas de la joven con una de sus manos y la atrae más a si. Con su otra mano toma la cintura de ella impactando ambos cuerpos. Ahora están abrazados. Él sintiendo la piel de seda de ella. Y ella sintiendo el miembro erecto del joven.

El joven de cabellos verdes no pierde el tiempo y con sus manos en la espalda de la joven castaña comienza a quitar los sujetadores del sostén que ella traía puesto. El sonrojo de ella aumenta al quedar sus senos expuestos.

Ya si más Kyoya se abalanza sobre ella. Ambos quedan en el piso del ascensor…

-Kyo…ya… Esto no esta… Ah… Bien…

-Tu voz suena tan tierna al gemir.

Efectivamente él estaba lamiendo los pezones de la chica. Y eso le ocasionaba unos gemidos incontrolables.

-Kyoya…

Él la mira. Se nota que ya estaba demasiado roja.

-Hazme tuya…

La sonrisa de Kyoya es inexplicable. Se nota su lujuria pero también su alegría.

Ahí es cuando él comienza a bajar hasta llegar hasta la sección del cuerpo de la joven que aun tenia una prenda. Con los dientes comienza a bajar las bragas hasta dejarla en los talones de ella. Luego termina quitándolas con las manos.

Ella suspira tranquila y feliz.

Él se quita los boxer. Mostrando así su miembro. Ella prefiere cerrar los ojos. Quiere dejarse llevar por la magia… El joven de cabellos verdes separa las piernas de la joven, para así comenzar a penetrarla.

-¡Ah!

-Tranquila… Todo estará bien. Aun no encuentro tu punto dulce.

Cuando finalmente Kyoya se encontraba por completo en el interior de ella… comienza a hacer embestidas. Las primeras fueron suaves y tranquilas, para que ella no sintiera ningún dolor. Luego empiezan a ser más aceleradas.

Ella rodea la cintura del joven con sus piernas. Para profundizar más. No deja de gemir con cada embestida que recibe. Él sella sus labios con un beso. Y tras un par de minutos se separa ara respirar.

-Ya no puedo más.

Esas fueron las palabras de Kyoya antes de comenzar a salir del interior de la joven.

-Te amo Kyoya.

-También te amo.

Ahora ambos se encuentras en el piso del ascensor. Abrazados. Sin ninguna intención de querer que ese momento terminara. Pero saben bien que no todo es para siempre. Al igual de que el ascensor ya estaba comenzando a descender nuevamente. Muy pronto se podrían abrir las puertas…

Se visten y esperan a que se abra la puerta.

Pero siempre van a recordar aquella que fue su primera vez… En el Ascensor.

* * *

**Yo: Espero que les haya gustado y que no haya traumado a nadie**

**Reiji: *traumado***

**Yo: Ok que bueno que deje encerrado a Kyoya para que no me mate por este fic. Bueno ya saben reviews, sugerencias, aclaraciones, todo es aceptado**

**Reiji: Somos Flexibles o-o**

**Yo: Nos vemos en el próximo fic… Mata-nee**


End file.
